Becoming Real Partners
by WayofLife4587
Summary: This is a story about a former military and ex-spy. A man working as an NYPD detective for 13 years full time. This is a story about a man named Richard Castle and this is me peeling his Castle onion. (Castle Ficathon 2017)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** **: What if Richard Castle was an Ex-Spy and become a NYPD Homicide Detective.**

 **A/N** **: I know they're many stories like these but who doesn't love bad-ass Castle. This is around Season 5 and 6.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything even though the show is over, but this show still belongs to Andrew W. Marlowe**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Being who I am for over 23 years there is couple thing you don't do to a man with special ops and spy training. One, piss him off, and Two threaten his family. I'm a man that will hurt or kill anyone that hurts my family including the love of my life, Kate. The detective may not be investigating the man that has put out hits on her constantly over the years, but I am. Not because I love Kate but this man needs to pay for what he has done to her and every family over the 14 years, so I must be prepared for the worst.

Castle walks through door of the private gun range he owns in Manhattan. He goes to the back room and puts down his bag on the table and take out the items and put his safety glasses and sound proof earmuffs on. He walks over to the range takes out a Sig Saucer P220 and checks the magazine before putting it back in and taking it off safety. He aims his gun with ease before he empties his clip into the paper target with 4 in the stomach and 3 in the head. He continues this for another 20 minutes before reloads his gun and he puts it back on safety, taking off his gear and putting it back in the bag before he walks out of the gun range and into the busy street.

 **The Loft**

I have been dating Kate since she came to the loft soaking wet a couple months ago, and I haven't told her my past or my active participation in the NYPD police force for over 12 years. I have worked as a uniform for the 34th precinct for 8 years but when I started following around Kate I was transferred as a detective to the 12th precinct work in I can't tell Kate yet but in couple weeks I will tell her everything so we can investigate together.

Castle walk in my loft with my duffle bag in my hand when he's greeted with a kiss by a beautiful woman. He happily kisses her back before I break the kiss "What was the that for" he says breathlessly.

"Just wanted to kiss you and I missed you" Kate says

"Well can I get greet like that every time I come home" he says

"If you play your cards right, so what's in the duffle back?" she says curiously.

"Oh, nothing just some equipment" Rick says before he walks to the study and put my duffle in my safe, then he walks in the living room where he sees Kate sitting waiting for me. "Now where were we" he says wrapping his arms around her waist and her wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think we were here" she says before she closes the gap between them and kisses him passionately.

Their moment was interrupted by Martha Rodgers coming in the loft loudly. Martha sees them jump apart as she walks into the loft. She knew she interrupted them but she still says, "Kiddos I hope I'm not interrupting anything". Rick and Kate immediately say "Yes" "No" together.

"Okay well I'll be in my room need me" she says smiling while walking up the stairs.

Rick and Kate both sighed then they fell silent. Kate breaks the silence by asking "How was your book signing"

Knowing he told her he had a book signing which he did so he nervously says "Good"

Suspicious of his nervousness she made a look but lets it go and says, "So what's for dinner."

"Do you want to order something in? And what do have in mind?"

"Do Remy's deliver" Kate says

"Yeah, I'll call them" Rick says getting up to call them.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this seems short but when you're writing this on paper it feels like a long time. If you didn't notice the setting is set between S5 E1 and S5 E2 that means Kate is still on suspension. I actually like this storyline, but it will need a little more work. I love Reviews so if you give me a reason to write this I will continue with my own computer/laptop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys if you see a new chapter then you know that I have my laptop and it's gorgeous and I can't wait to write more chapters and stories as this story progress. Oh, and if you haven't seen my rating it's at mature but I will put as T after this chapter. So, you're under the ages of 15 please do not read this chapter and skip to the next chapter I have coming up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Castle but I own this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **1 weeks later**

This has been the longest week ever! For the past week, I have been trying to find evidence against Bracken, but I found nothing and this is totally getting frustrating. I tried to use one of my contacts and they immediately kick me out of their establishment one even punched me in the nose. Which is what Kate saw when I walked into the loft.

"Hey babe, how was the..." she pauses when she looks at my nose "Babe what happened"

"My face collided with a closed door" I lied sounding more embarrassed

"Oh, Rick would you like some ice," Kate says with a little remorse

"Yeah, ice would be great" I winced

She quickly jogged into the kitchen opening the freezer grabbing a hand full of ice and carefully wrapping it in a dry dish towel. I watched her run around the kitchen, I while admired her physique.

I sat on a bar stool at the countertop when she asked, "Are you okay" with pure sincere in her voice as she hands him the ice pack.

"I'm fine, now, and the doctor said that it will take a couple weeks for the bruising and swelling to go down but I'm okay," I say quickly changing the subject.

"So, when do you go back to work?"

"Next week then we're back". she smiles

"Well I have something I need to tell but you will have to wait until next week."

"What is it?" she says noting that he was nervous.

"You'll just have to wait until next week, okay"

"Aw, come on it's not bad, is it?" she whined worriedly.

"No" **_'I hope not'_** he whispered to himself "Actually you might like it," I say boastfully

"Okay." giving him a suspicious look before leaving his gazing.

As the day went on Rick and Kate decided to watch a movie marathon, of The Fast and Furious series, when they do with their movies Rick asks, "So how do you want to spend the rest of this evening?" as I starts kissing her neck while she's giving him little access to it

"Babe, what about your nose," she says in a lustful voice trying not to give in.

"My injury doesn't affect my mobility," I say continuing to kiss her neck.

"Okay," she says breathlessly giving in.

Rick started kissing Kate fast, hard, deep, frantic, long and slow as she straddled him he immediately picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Rick walked her into his room and closed the door behind them, he turned to Kate around and push her against the door and kissed her roughly.

They were fully undressed on the bed when Kate grabbed at him desperately, arms around his head, Rick started to kiss down her neck towards her breasts. She was brushing her breasts across his face. He wanted to take one of her breasts into his mouth, either one. He was frantic. He wanted to get as much of one of her breasts into his mouth as he could.

Kate moaned before he started kissing her down towards her stomach when he came down to the lower region he fumbled with the panties, finally ripping them off. He stroked her with skillful fingers and then with his skillful tongue he kissed between her legs, rubbing, nudging, poking, in a rhythm like a giant pulse.

Rick's fingers burrowed into her slit and she didn't say a thing, didn't even sigh. He was on his side, but she still had her head buried in the sheets. His index and the middle finger probed her clit when she opened her mouth without a sound.

Rick pushed his fingers all the way in, Kate moaned and raised her haunches, he felt the tips of his fingers brush something to which he instantly gave the name stalagmite. Kate moaned hoarsely. As he pulled his fingers out to the first joint. Then he sank them in again and with his free hand, he touches Kates's hip. While he worked his fingers in and out.

Then with his lips, his tongue, he struck fire. Kate cried out in astonishment, in gratitude at being touched in that right place. Rick was kissing he clit and stopped as he was kissing his way back up until he reached to her lips kissing her ruffly. Rick had hardened even more as she grabbed his member he moaned loudly feeling her taunting him.

Rick turned the tables on her when he went inside of her, Kate felt the same taunt, sure strength in his hips as they pressed into her, forcing her to press back... With his hips, he pulled her along to the edge of sensation and then let her pull back ever so gently, and back and forth and back and forth. Her vagina felt warm and at the same time cold. It tried to envelop me, to draw me in, and at the same time to press me out. My erection grew larger and harder. I felt I was about to burst wide open. It was the strangest sensation, something that went beyond simple sexual pleasure.

She felt as if she were getting ready for a dive, jumping up and down on the end of the diving board to get a feel for the springs. Tighter than she had expected. Though she offered no resistance and came right before he did.

Kate thought they were done, but then Rick picked up the pace again then he lifted one of her legs and put his shaft in her, Kate gasp as Rick pumped in and out of her as he pumped faster and faster Kate moaned loudly.

Rick's eyes closed, then suddenly opened, tears and sweat dripping down onto her, he calls out her name, and in response, Kate comes again but this time at the same time that he does. They crumble like sand as they breathe hard with exhaustion, Rick pulled out of her, and rolled to his side and brought her close into his arms as they laid cuddling in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: If you didn't read it the first time I'll just tell you again. This is already an M rated story so don't be surprised by the ending. If you're a person anywhere under the age of 15 then you shouldn't be reading this story. I hope the rest of you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

 **A/N 2: I'm so glad I'm back and I hope you guys didn't wait too long for me to finally post something. I have an Instagram thewayoflife_447 and Twitter thewayoflife. I most promote my book on the Twitter page but on the Instagram page I post edits of the shows I watch and I also do video edits**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the show or the characters, the only person that deserves that right is Andrew W. Marlowe. The only thing I own is the characters I make up this story and this laptop.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **At Kate's Apartment**

"Castle what do think of this one?" she says showing him a dark blouse

"Mm. Sexy."

"Sexy? What do you mean by sexy?"

"I mean. Well I-I mean sexy. Yeah, sexy. What's wrong with sexy?" he questions

"Oh God, Castle. This is my first day back at work. I'm supposed to look normal."

"No one is going to able to tell that we're together by how you are dressed."

"Oh, no? I only work with a roomful of detectives. It's their job." she turns back to her closet and puts on a white collared blouse. "What about this one?" she asks

He shakes his head while saying "No." Kate sighs in frustration and turns back to her closet. All while Rick waited patiently and watches.

Kate pauses and turns back around. Know what he's doing she says, "You just want me to take my shirt off again, don't you?"

"What?" he says playing dumb

Kate buttons up the white collared blouse "Stop it. I told you the NYPD has a strict policy about co-workers...dating."

"Yes, but since I'm not getting paid technically we're not co-workers" he lies but she doesn't know that.

"Oh really? And you think that Captain Gates is gonna see that way? If anyone finds out, and she gets wind of it -" she trails off worriedly

"No one is going to find out. I haven't even told my mother or Alexis."

"Yeah, that's because they're in Europe celebrating her graduation," she says matter of factually

"Yes. true, but I haven't told them long distance. Look, no one is going to find out."

Kate's cell phone beeps as he continues "But just to be safe, you might want to change out of those pants" he says pulling Kate close as she checks her phone.

"Oh, there's a murder uptown," she says before looking up at him.

"And looks like the pants stay on"

"Castle, remember..." she trails off as she puts her arms around Rick's shoulders while he wraps his arms around her back. "Act normal, and when we're in public, you're single and I'm single. Got it?"

"Got it"

"Thanks," Kate says while she leans in and kisses Rick briefly before breaking it off and saying "Wow" as she walks off and grabs her jacket.

"So, that's a no to carpooling then?" Kate gives him a look as she leaves the room.

"I'll take a cab."

 **Later that week (Kate's Apartment)**

Kate's doorbell buzzes. Kate checks the peephole, cringes, unsure if she wants to let in the visitor. She debates with herself before finally opening the door but opens it with a cold expression. Rick tilts his head in apology. "I'm sorry".

Kate rolls her eyes and closes the door in his face, but Rick blocks it, so she's forced to reopen the door as he walks in. He immediately says "I'm sorry. I should've not have gone on that date. I-I-I should've said no". ashamed of what he had done.

"Then why didn't you" she questioned

"Well, I'm no good at this. Pretending to be single..." he trails off.

"Yeah, but Castle, neither am I... and the last thing I want to do is have to worry about you with other women".

"Well, uh, for the record. I-I-I wasn't gonna sleep with her" he says reassuringly.

Kate hesitates before saying "I know".

Castle eyes narrow noting her hesitation.

"Look, that's not even the point. The point is-is... I don't even know how to do this. Do you remember when Miles said that it's inevitable that this will fall apart, that it's destined to implode?"

"Uh, just a reminder, Miles is a lying killer."

She rolls her eyes as he continues "But... okay, maybe people find out, and maybe we won't work together". Kate listens to Rick with an unsure vulnerable look on her face. He continues " And maybe we'll implode, or maybe we'll continue to be amazing. We just have to live with the questions and find our way."

Kate seems to take comfort in that. "Okay, can...well, can we just start here then? Can we say that we will talk about dating other people, but we won't actually date other people?"

"Yeah, I-I-No, I can do that".

"Okay, good, because I have a gun, and you don't really have a choice." she jokes.

He smirks cause that's a total lie but he jokes back by saying "Clearly, I don't have a choice."

She jokes back "No." She giggles happily. They smile at each other and Kate goes in for a kiss, but at the last moment she pulls back and whispers "I'm sorry. I can't."

Rick looks hurt as she continues "It-It's too soon. I just-I keep seeing her boobs in your face." she says in disgust as Rick just stands there while Kate turns away and walks off to her couch. Rick thought about it for a moment then smirks.

Kate turns around when she remembers "Castle what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh?" he says generally confused

"Remember a few days ago a few minutes before the case started you said you had something to tell me" she reminded him.

"Oh, that!" he says now thinking if he should reconsider telling her but decided to man up and tell her "Okay, um... well for 13 years I have been on the NYPD police force" he blurts out.

"What..." she pauses for second before continuing "Why didn't you tell me this when we met? Why haven't seen you in uniform?" she questions

"Well, first I'm not a uniform I'm a detective, and secondly I didn't tell you I was a cop when we met because I told not to by the mayor, but now I'm transferring to homicide." He says matter of factually

"Really, what division were you in"

" _Cold Case Squad_ I mostly just reexamine cases, usually homicides, which have gone "cold" when detectives seem to have exhausted investigative leads."

"Oh, what cases were you investigating?"

"Your Mothers'"

"How long have you been investigating my mother's case?" she says curious and pissed

"I've been investigating your mothers' for a while I couldn't find any leads

"So, this means we will becoming actual partners, Castle"

"Yea, I guess we are" he smirks "Well listen I have to go it's getting late I'll see you tomorrow, okay".

"Yea, sure see you tomorrow" she yawns.

He kisses her cheek and walks out the door. Kate locks the door behind him and goes to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: There I told her happy now. Anyway, would you all like to know Castle's background in the next chapter? Comment in the Review Section below telling me either Yes or No (Si y No) (Oui et Non).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my story. The characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe**

* * *

 **2 days later**

Kate and Rick were sitting in Rick's loft having a glass of wine after the case they had when she says "Hey Rick, I know you never really talk about it, but when I did a background check on you when we first met I never saw any mention of you as a cop. You don't have to answer if you don't want too."

"Uh..well if you're asking what's my background I could tell you. Do you want me to start from the beginning because it's a long story"

"Uh..yea sure we have plenty of time"

"Okay, well this all started when I was in high school. It was my last year so I decided to pull one last prank before I graduate, and well that wasn't a good idea because as soon as I did it someone told the principle it was me and I was arrested."

"That wasn't in your records when I checked" she interrupted.

"It was sealed, but anyway when they arrested me the judge had given me two choices go to jail or military since I was 18 I could go to jail, but I obviously I chose to join the Army." he trails off

"So you were in the army, what happened there?"

"I was part of the army special forces. I was only there for a year and a half. That's when the CIA recruited me"

"Your a CIA agent," she says shocked

"No not really, but I was and I'm not proud of what I did for them, but I was there for 9 years"

"Why did you retire?" Kate questioned

"For Alexis. She was still young and I had a very dangerous job back then, and I couldn't leave her without her father"

"Years early I decided to start writing because it was always a passion, but I was since in the CIA when I started ghostwriting, that same year I met Meredith. My books were doing really well and I wasn't getting as many missions that's when Meredith got pregnant, so I did what I knew was right and asked her to marry me, and 8 and half months Alexis came along. 2 years later I and Meredith were going through a rough patch like always so I decided to just go to work for a couple hours." he furrowed his eyebrows at the thought.

"What happened when you came back?" Kate asks when he paused.

"Why do you assume something happened," he smirked

"You wouldn't be telling me if nothing happened would you."

"Touche"

"So what happened when you came back?" she says eagerly

"If you must know then I guess I could tell you." he pauses again then continues on where he left off "When I came back from work I had just walked in when I heard hear Alexis crying from upstairs, so I went upstairs and found her in a stinky diaper and she was hungry."

"Why didn't Meredith do anything," she says curiously

"I'm getting to that part"

"I changed Alexis's diaper and fed her then I walked back downstairs to find Meredith. When I found her she was having sex with her director of a movie she was trying to get a part in." He says disgustedly

"What!" Kate said shocked at Meredith's actions _'If I ever see that b***h I will kick her ass'_ "What did you do about it"

"I yelled at her and the director and kicked them out of the house and 2 days later I sent divorce papers. She asked for a 2.5 million and sever all ties me and Alexis."

"She didn't want anything to do with her daughter?" Kate asks

"Nope. Now let me continue." Rick smirks

"Okay."

"3 years later I decided to retire from the CIA, but technically I still worked for the CIA. They say that I'm just on prolonged leave."

"So you can go back anytime?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you. I mean Alexis is in college now and you have enough research to make 50 more books, so why don't you just go back to the CIA"

"I don't know, maybe I just don't feel like I should go after all these years, and I'm a detective now."

"Okay"

"Now let finish my story!"

"Okay"

"A couple years later, Gina and I started dating and then 6 months into the relationship I asked her to marry me. Then 3 months before I met you we got a divorce because we weren't really a married couple, I mean she cared but she was more work than play and I didn't see us working out in the long run."

"Well, I see why the relationship didn't work out."

"Yea, now I have been in the NYPD for 13 years now and I just need a change of scenery so I'm being transferred to homicide."

"But, that doesn't explain why you've been working with us for the past five years and we never noticed that you were a cop."

"I guess I'm just really good at acting," Rick said while he was internally saying _'Better than I thought'_

"So, when are you coming in"

"8 am Monday morning"

"The guys are going to be shocked and pissed that you didn't tell them"

"Well I can handle myself, remember."

"Yes I know, so what do you want to do tonight."

"I don't maybe I get something to eat, or read a good book in bed"

"We could go to the bedroom and do that trick with the ice cubes"

"We could"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I didn't have a laptop for a while but now I have internet and a laptop now, and now I can post more story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything in it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It's a couple days before Rick's first day of work Rick and Kate were walking hand in hand down the street towards his loft when their silence was interrupted by Rick's phone ringing.

"Castle" he answered

"Meet me at the park benches at 9 am sharp tomorrow." Then the man hangs up.

Rick's surprised at the most. He hadn't seen or heard from him since he retired. Was he hurt?

Kate noticed the surprised look on Rick's face. She questioned who was on the phone that would make him look like that? She pondered the question for a minute before deciding to ask.

"Who was on the phone?" she says starting Rick who was in deep thought

"Uh, I think it was my father" he answered

"How do you know it's your dad?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows. Something she did when she didn't believe he was telling the whole truth.

"I think I'd know my father's voice when I hear it," he muttered

"What was he asking for?" ignoring his earlier comment.

"He wants me to meet him at the park" he answers truthfully.

"Are you going to do it?" she questioned

"Of course, he's my father" getting a little-pissed off.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked for his safety even though she knew could take care of himself.

"No, I can go by myself," he says.

Kate looked at him with a worried expression but decided he could do his own thing.

"Okay," she says as they entered the loft.

The next morning got up early to be at the park before his father.

 **At the park**

Castle sat the park an hour earlier to be sure his father will come on time as well. When it hit 9 he started timing him.

After 15 minutes Rick started to get up when someone says "Sit down Richard," an older man says sitting behind him

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Richard come back we need your help"

"Come back!" he yelled, "I put all of this behind me after what happened."

"But what if I told you that we think we found her"

"What! you mean you know where she is."

"Maybe, but we need your expertise"

"You want me to kill someone? If you are asking to do that I'm going to do I'm going to tell you no to any offer," he says looking at him disgustingly

"No nothing like that" he paused then whispered "We need your other skills"

"What do you need?" he says seriously.

 **At the loft**

As he was walking in Kate bombard him with questions.

"What happened? What did he say?"

"Slow down, I'll tell you if you just sit down and calm down," He says calmly

"Kate there's something I need to tell you," He says seriously.

"What is it?" she says standing up again.

"Sit down first," he says moving her towards the couch

"Is it something bad Castle?"

"I hope not" he muttered. "well there was something I left out when I told you my story" he paused "20 years ago, I met my dad for the first time, he recruited me"

"Oh, well that doesn't explain why he called you"

"Of course, I was a kid then so I thought it was cool so I told him I would join," he said with a smile but didn't last long before his face went haunted "I was CIA in the for 20 years. I told you this part I had Alexis, but she didn't know she just thought daddy was always on book tours. Which was true but most of the time, I was on missions most of the time" he trailed off "What I didn't tell was why I really left"

"Okay"

"When I started working at the Agency I was assigned a partner" "Her name was Sandra, after a couple of years we dated, even though it was against policy we did anyway"

"Did you love her?" she asked worriedly

"Yes, but how you think"

"Okay explain it to me"

"Well it was couple years after I joined the agency and like you, every partner I was paired with I had problems with them, but the agency hated my stubbornness so they paired with another partner this time it was a woman, because every partner I had were men, but this was a first".

"Why do you say that?" she says curiously

"She was like you driven to fight crime or our case fight espionage in other countries, and I saw something different I felt the need to protect at any cost" he trails off zoning out into his head.

 _"What if you more was more in love with her than I thought (not like a sister kind of way)?"_ the little voice says _"_ _But I'm in love Kate more than ever,"_ I say back

 _"Or you I only in love with Kate because she reminds me of second love?"_ the little voice argues back _"No, I'm not denying that Kate reminds me of her but the only person I've loved the most besides Kyra is Katherine Houghton Beckett no matter what"._

Kate watched as he had an argument with himself when he snaps out it. "Are you okay?" Kate asks

"Yes, I was just thinking so you want to finish"

"Yes"

"Well we were partners for 10 years than eight years ago she got kidnapped and the agency has seen or heard from her or her kidnappers in years. Hunt called asked me to meet him. He told me that the agency may have found her and they need my expertise in blending in with crowds and tracking"

"Okay, Do you need any help?"

"No, I can handle it besides the mission won't start until 2 weeks from today, so I have time."

"So, for now, I have to just go to work and be normal"

"Okay," she says taking everything in.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was supposed to be chapter 1 but I changed only because I didn't want to start the story out like this so now it's chapter 5.**

 **Next is Rick's first day at work at 12th?**


	6. Author's Note

**I don't own Bones or Castle**

 **WARNING! This is not a chapter**

* * *

Hey guys I know I have been online much to begin with and a lot of people like my stories and when I write I get super excited for everyone to review it and see what they liked or what thought about while reading my story and if many you follow me you'll see that I have many unfinished story and only a couple finish.

Like, A Wonderful Partnership Pt 1-3 and one of my lesser story The Recovery before Surprise, but there's my unfinished stories like Captain Rodgers, Becoming Real Partners, A Wonderful Partnership Pt 4, and my lesser story The New Tactic (which I'm deleting and starting over).

You'll that while I maybe bad finishing stories doesn't mean I'm not going to, I'm saying it's going to take longer now since I lost my hotspot I am literally scrounging for internet. Which is becoming less and less of a thing I can find, I believe that I have loyal followers who would wait until I have a stable way to write so I can continue on writing my wonderful stories for you guys.

So, as of day or tomorrow I will not be able to write stories at all, I can only answer any question you may ask about the stories I have written and what is to come for those stories. My only way of communicating with you guys is Private Messaging (PM), so please don't ask questions in the review. If there are any guest readers well I the only you guys can ask things is with an account so I don't know.

If you guys have questions on why I can't write stories right now please PM me anytime, and I'll answer them as soon as I can.

I love you guys because you guys give my meaning or a purpose to do something that I don't I really do in the in the real world. Hope. I hope find that I am doing the best the I can with what I have. I'm not rich or have fancy things and I practically had to beg for a laptop. I want you guys to find that will give you purpose in life and I want you guys to be happy with what you have now and what you may have in the future.

See you soon,

WayofLife

* * *

 **P.S.: I am thinking about writing another story I know it's foolish but this story has racked my mind for days. It's a Arrow story about future endeavors.**


End file.
